El amor nunca falla
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: AU: "El amor es sufrido y bondadoso. El amor no es celoso, no se vanagloria, no se hincha..." nos describe de forma opuesta, aun así sé que estamos bien. Fem!PruHun


Necesitaba PruHun yuri! asi que vengo a dañarlos una vez mas muajajaja(?), supongo que va dedicado a todos los que les guste este par, a mi me parecen re-hermosas, mmm ¿que mas? así, son frases biblicas, la ultima es una frase del viejo Fritz, supongo que Giselle se guiaría mas por esa en un momento en el que lo demás no le importe.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio, bu.

**X**

"_Sobre todo, tengan entre ustedes un ferviente amor, porque el amor cubre una multitud de pecados."_

- Con que eso es cierto ¿eh? – la albina cerró los ojos, mientras una sonrisa irónica aparecía en sus labios – pero se supone que si es alguien que no te corresponde por ley natural, entonces… entonces ¿aun podía amarla? ¿Eso cubriría el pecado? ¿su amor?

Esperaba con fervor que fuera así.

"_El amor es sufrido y bondadoso. El amor no es celoso, no se vanagloria, no se hincha, no se porta indecentemente, no busca sus propios intereses, no se siente provocado. No lleva cuenta del daño. No se regocija por la injusticia, sino que se regocija con la verdad. Todas las cosas las soporta, todas las cree, todas las espera, todas las aguanta. El amor nunca falla"._

- Diablos… ¿eso significa que no puedo amar? Tsk, eso parece kesese – sonrió de forma irónica mientras continuaba leyendo el libro blanco en sus manos, pero acabó por rendirse, nada en la biblia iba a ayudarla, no cuando no tenía un chico a su lado.

¡Pero eso que importa! Tenía a la persona mas linda del mundo, tan maternal, tan dulce, tan alegre y linda… si, le gustaba así como era: le gustaba que fuera ruda, ella también lo era, que no le siguiera nunca la corriente la hacía sentirse retada, le gustaba que fuera tan femenina, de tal forma podía molestarla y sacarla de quicio a gusto y volver a ver ese lado rudo que tanta fascinación le causaba. Pero por sobretodo…

Le gustaba ese lado que ocultaba y que solo ella podía ver, que se preocupara por ella aunque lo negara, se daba cuenta cada vez que sus manos tocaban su largo cabello para peinarlo, lo sabía cada vez que le sonreía tímidamente antes de darle un golpe, lo comprendía en cada momento en que se abría a ella y le demostraba lo que llevaba por dentro: lo que le dolía, lo que la hacía sonreír, lo que la hacia enojar… conocer cada parte de la castaña era su orgullo y algo mas por lo cual presumir cada vez que podía, porque si, incluso presumía lo que no era netamente suyo.

Pero si había algo que en verdad volvía loca a Giselle sobre Elizaveta… eso sin duda serían sus labios.

Aunque solo pudo probarlos un par de veces, y por supuesto había resultado herida por ello, mas que nada de forma física…. ¡como moría por hacerlo de nuevo! Y si, había llorado ante el altar, llorado como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, derramado lagrimas de profundo arrepentimiento e incluso prometerse pagar una penitencia ¡como cabía en su mente que iba a gustarle otra mujer! Tantas veces que pensó que algo así sería imposible, que aquello era simplemente ilógico y fuera de cualquier raciocinio.

- Esa marimacha… incita a pecar –acabó por afirmar luego de haber superado la etapa de negación, cubriendo sus labios con sus dedos, guardando el sagrado libro en la repisa – Dios no puede enojarse conmigo por enamorarme de uno de sus ángeles ¿cierto? –una exclamación para si misma acompañada de una sonrisa se lleno en la habitación – después de todo como la persona grandiosa que soy, merezco a alguien de mi talla.

Y estaba segura, mas que segura de que eso no podía ser malo ¿cierto? Todo lo que sentía era puro, simple y mejor de lo que cualquier hombre podía hacerla sentir, sin contar que ella quería verla feliz ¿extraño, no? Toda una vida dependiendo de su ego, enmascarando sus debilidades en un falso muro de perfección, y viene una simple chica… y lo derrumba todo al instante, marimacha tenía que ser, aunque mejor corregía; era _su marimacha_ después de todo.

Acomodo su blanco cabello antes de salir corriendo en su búsqueda, ya no tenía dudas ¡ya nada importaba! Había llegado a comprender que para ser feliz a veces hay que cambiar las reglas, pero según ella no iba a cambiarlas; solo las mejoraría y les daría un nuevo sentido, eso sin duda era mucho mejor y completamente dentro de sus creencias, además… era amor, y el amor no puede ser nunca algo malo.

- ¡Eli! – un gritó de voz fuerte retumbo por los pasillos del instituto mientras cierta morena solo daba media vuelta al oír parte de su nombre, pero antes de nada fue encerrada en un enorme abrazo – te encontré

- … ¡Idiota! No puedes llegar y abrazar así a la gente – la albina sonrió de lado al ver el rostro molesto de la castaña, se veía tan linda… ahora menos la iba a soltar, sin contar que enojada era como mejor se veía

- ¡ Déjame ser! La grandiosa yo esta pecando por tu amor, así que mas te vale apreciarlo – dejo un beso en su nariz, ignorando si alguien las veía o no, la otra sonrojada le intentó propinar un golpe, fallando a propósito

- … Giselle ¿sigues con eso? Ya te dije que es mejor que dejes esas tonterías

- ¡Nada de lo que la chica mas genial de este instituto piensa son tonterías! Además, encontré algo que nos defiende, te dije que lo encontraría kesese

- ¿E-En serio? –se separó de su abrazo con curiosidad para ver ahora los ojos carmesí que mas le gustaban - ¿Qué dice?

Giselle ni corta ni perezosa sonrió mas, antes de mirar a los lados y luego tomar del mentón a su compañera que, de momento, no pudo mas que corresponder a la acción, entregando por unos segundos su cariño, su alma, su corazón y espíritu en un simple gesto, lego de separarse ambas se miraron sonrientes, no hacía falta que la germana lo dijese, pero igual lo haría.

_- Todas las cosas las soporta, todas las cree, todas las espera, todas las aguanta. El amor nunca falla_… ¿te suena? –comentó ladeando la cabeza, la morena solo miró al suelo sonriendo, y lego subió la mirada a ella

- ¿Me amas entonces?

- No mas que a mi misma –dejo un suave beso en su frente –pero te dire que si igual, y para mi es suficiente

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

- ¿Ah no? –la tomo de la mano, para luego hacerla correr - ¡veras como la grandiosa yo siempre podrá sorprendenrte!

- ¡Giselle, pero hay clases! –aunque eso no detendría a la albina, nunca lo había hecho

"_Hay siempre un poco de locura en el amor. Más también hay siempre un poco de razón en la locura"._


End file.
